Kostasania:Greek Goddess
by BeLLeZzABrUnEttA
Summary: The gang has finished Hogwarts and now attends university. An air of romance hangs in the air when a beautiful new character is thrown into the mix! R+R!
1. The Mixer

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except for Kostas, and why would I? If I was J.K. Rowling, I wouldn't be writing here. ;)  
  
Ch.1 The Mixer  
  
The dream team and the rest of the gang had finished their year at Hogwarts and were looking for new adventures at the local wizarding university, Bundum U. All except Ginny, of course, who still had another year at Hogwarts. Harry and Hermione had been engaged since graduation but had decided to wait to get married until university was over. Ron and Lavender were in a relationship just as meaningful as Harry and Hermione's, and Draco was waiting loyally for Ginny to come to BU.  
  
Fred and George had not gone to university after Hogwarts, but instead had used Harry's money to start a joke shoppe. But they realized it took more than a good sense of humor to run a business and they too came to BU, now just two years above the gang. Oliver Wood had traveled the wizarding world searching for an open spot as keeper in professional quidditch teams, but to no avail. He spent four years looking before reluctantly returning to school, now in the same year as Harry and the rest.  
  
There was to be a freshman mixer soon after term had started which Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lav, Draco, and Wood attended. They were all having a wonderful time joking and reminiscing over butterbeers when a tall, Mediterranean girl with a face that beautifully accented her perfect full figure and a mane of long, wavy, hair one shade above raven black, approached the table.  
  
"Excuse me," she said with an American accent along with a hint of another language, "but I was wondering if I could perhaps borrow a few Sickles from any of you. I'm new to England and I've completely forgotten to get new currency. All I've got is Greek."  
  
The girl seemed amiable and sincere and they were all happy to lend her some money. When the entire table offered to help she replied, 'Well, I'm only drinking for one. But I'd be glad to go buy you all another round.' Everyone at the table gave her their money an off she went to order their drinks.  
  
"She seems pleasant enough," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, yes. And very pretty, don't you think?" said Hermione.  
  
"She's very pretty, but not as pretty as some," Ron said, winking at Lavender. "Should we invite her to join us?"  
  
"Sure! Why not?" replied Lav. The girl returned and passed round the drinks, making sure to give everyone their correct change.  
  
"Well, thanks again," she said as she began to walk away.  
  
"Um, hang on," Draco called. As she turned her hair swung after her, adding to her natural grace and beauty. "Would you like to join us?"  
  
"Well, sure," the girl replied. She pulled up a stool in between Lav and Oliver.  
  
"Um, I don't believe we ever got your name," inquired Harry.  
  
"Oh, sorry. It's Kostosania Dounas, but you can call me Kostas. That's what everyone else does," Kostas replied.  
  
"Wow, that's a mouthful," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Greek. My parents moved to America before I was born, but they sent me to Santorini wizarding school on Oia instead of a local school, which explains my accented English," she explained.  
  
"Well, Kostas," started Hermione, "Let me introduce you to the gang. I'm Hermione Granger, this is my fiancee (she said with a blush) Harry Potter, that's Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown, Draco Malfoy, and Oliver Wood," she stated, gesturing to each. Lav leaned over, nudged Kostas in the ribs, and whispered "He's single" and winked. She blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet all of you," she replied to the table graciously. Harry suddenly gave a sigh of relief, which everyone but Kostas knew, meant that he was thankful he hadn't known her as the boy-who-lived. Either they didn't know about Voldemort in Greece, or it just hadn't clicked. Harry was hoping it would never come up. He always felt awkward talking about it. They chatted on for another hour before deciding to head home. Harry and Hermione had a flat outside of campus, and Ron, Wood, and Draco shared a room in a dormitory. Not only did Lav and Kostas live in the same dorm, but they were neighbors! And, as luck would have it, their roommates had been long time friends from Beaxbatons and were only too happy to trade with the girls.  
  
"So, tell me about the gang," Kostas said while she was settling into her new room. Lavender, who loved bragging about her friends, told Kostas everything, including everything about Harry.  
  
"Yes, I remember learning about some horrible wizard terrorizing England and thereabouts and how he was stopped by some little kid, but I didn't recall the name. That's amazing. So you are all best friends with a famous hero?" Kostas said, amazed.  
  
"Yeah," replied Lav, as though it was nothing. "But you can't make a big deal about it. Harry doesn't like to talk about his past. And don't act funny around him. He can tell when someone knows about him and when they want to ask him questions about it. He'll talk to you on his own time," she warned.  
  
"OK, no problem," Kostas shrugged. For some reason, Lav trusted Kostas and knew she wouldn't make anything of it. 


	2. The Greek Goddess

Ch. 2 Greek Goddess.  
  
Ron, Draco, and Wood went to their dormitory. "Wow," said Draco. "That Kostas is a real sweetie." "Yeah, and one of the hottest birds I've ever seen, after Lav, of course," Ron replied. "Hey, you've been awfully quiet tonight. What do you think of her?" he continued, now directing the conversation towards Wood. "Oh, I think she's great," he answered politely. But inside he was screaming. She's a Greek goddess and I love her! I want to marry her! I want to be hers and only hers! Ron and Draco passed a few confused looks, considering the fact that next to quidditch, girl were Wood's favorite pastime. After a few more comments among them (really only between Draco and Ron, as Wood's thoughts were still throbbing with ideas of Kostas) Ron stood, yawned, said goodnight, and went to bed. Draco soon followed suit, leaving Oliver alone with his thoughts. Trying to sort himself out, he lay staring at the ceiling until he drifted into dreams of the woman he had fallen for just hours ago.  
  
~*~  
  
"So tell me about his Wood," Kostas urged Lav after she had finished with the other characters she had grown to know so well. "Well, let's see," Lav began. "Well, if you haven't noticed, he's quite older than the rest of us. He's not thick or anything. But, see, he was quidditch captain at Hogwarts and everyone knew he would become a professional keeper, and.wait, before I go any further, do they have quidditch in Greece?" she asked wide-eyed Kostas. "Oh, yes. We love it back home. As much, if not more than, you Brits. Go on," stated Kostas. "Anyway," she began again. "he traveled around for a long time, but none of the keeper positions ever came open! Not even a reserve! So now he's headed to university to decide what else he could possibly do other than design quidditch plays and keep quaffles out of hoops," Lav finished. Kostas bit her lip and said, a bit nervously, "Well, er, Lav? I hope you don't think this is a bit forward, but." "Yes?" Lav urged excitedly. "Er, does he have a girlfriend?" she blurted. Lav leapt up and grabbed the nearest stuffed animal and began dancing around the room. "Oh, I was hoping you'd ask that! I can tell he likes you! And he desperately needs a girlfriend! And.wait! Now our group is complete! Oh, Kostas, I could kiss you!" 


	3. The Setup

Ch.3 The Setup  
  
"Harry, what do you think of Kostas?" Hermione asked her fiancee as he finished brushing his teeth.  
  
"Oh, I think she's great," he said after spitting. "She's a real nice bird."  
  
"Yeah. Do you think she has any prospectives for boyfriends yet?" she continued.  
  
"Mione, how am I supposed to know? I only met her a couple hours ago!" Harry replied. "And what have you got planned, anyway? Don't you go around poking into other people's love lives. Remember what happened between Parvati and Ron in 6th year?" he warned.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. It's just," She laid back on the bed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Well, did you notice how Oliver was looking at her?"  
  
"Actually, love," Harry began, as if he had noticed something, "no," he said firmly. "And I don't want you creating feelings that don't exist. They'll be fine just being friends, and leave it at that. If either of them try to make a move, then so be it. But don't go setting them up!"  
  
"But Harry! I never would have gone out with you the first time if it wasn't for Ron," she reminded him.  
  
"OK, OK, so I guess not ALL set-ups are a disaster. Just because ours worked out, doesn't mean everyone else's will. And there are horrible consequences! Ron can't even talk about Parvati without getting upset and turning red," Harry reminded. He crossed to the bed and sat down. Hermione sat up and looked in his eyes. No matter how many times she looked into those dazzling emeralds, her heart melted.  
  
"OK," she agreed, rather reluctantly. "I'll stay out of it. But if they do get together, it just goes to show you how great a matchmaker I really am."  
  
~*~  
  
The next Monday were the gang's first classes. Harry, Ron, and Draco had Advanced DADA, as they were training to become aurors. Hermione headed off to Elementary Teaching to begin her career as a Hogwarts professor, and Lav was taking Classic Wizard Literature. But Kostas and Oliver had both come to school not knowing what they wanted to do, and had a multitude of different sessions and lectures describing different careers and jobs that Bundum U. offered training in. Oliver and Kostas bumped into each other outside Godric Building (Bundum was clearly a Gryffindor supporting school, which is why Malfoy wasn't accepted until Dumbledore had sent B.U. a letter specifying Malfoy's situation) before their first lecture.  
  
"Oh, hi," Kostas began. "I see you haven't quite decided what you want to do, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm still hoping that the Appleby Arrows will 'discover' me," Oliver said, slightly blushing at how silly the idea sounded out loud, even to him.  
  
"So, you want to sit together?" Kostas asked.  
  
"Sure, I really don't know anyone else here," he replied. So the two found two empty seats among the other hundred students in the room which was only supposed to seat 50 but had had expansion charms put on it. The speaker, a certain Grivelda Godfrey, rambled on and on, while Kostas and Oliver, paying no attention whatsoever, passed notes back and forth about quidditch. Kostas told him that she had also played keeper on her team at school. The notes went something like this.  
  
-Can we all say 'boring', class?  
  
-Hehe, Tell me about it. So you want to be on the Appleby Arrows, huh?  
  
-Yeah. You don't have to tell me how corny it is.  
  
-No, I wouldn't say that. I was just going to say that you might try a better team. Say the Oia Olives?  
  
-Hmm.are they in need of a new keeper? -Well, Angelo Martinia is getting pretty old. His nickname is Bapi! (Greek for grandfather)  
  
-Wow! I just may have to visit Oia sometime. Hey, you wanna apparate this place? Say go grab some tea and chips?  
  
-Sure. Is The Phoenix OK? I here they make a great chai.  
  
-Yep. Ready? ;)  
  
So the two apparated into The Phoenix within a couple of seconds and were headed up to the counter.  
  
"Ham and cheese, chips, and a cup of chai, please," Kostas asked politely.  
  
"Fish and chips and a mug of butterbeer," Oliver added. Kostas reached for her handbag, but Oliver grabbed her wrist.  
  
"No, I've got this," he said. After they had received their order they headed to a corner table in the back. They chatted awhile longer about quidditch and their early lunch.  
  
"So do you often get a good meal?" Kostas asked.  
  
"Not usually. Ron, Draco and I usually snack a bit or sometimes we all go out for a bite somewhere. Usually a fast food place. Or when I'm feeling really courageous I try the cafeteria food. But it's nothing like Hogwarts. Back home the house elves made the best treacle fudge."  
  
"Well, you know, my mom taught me a lot of my grandmother's old world recipes when I was still home. And we all cooked a lot for ourselves at school. House elves aren't a popular thing in Greece."  
  
"Then you and Hermione would get along great. She's been on a house elf freedom movement for ages now." She giggled a little. She could easily picture Hermione standing up for something like that.  
  
"Anyway," she went on, " I was just wondering if you'd like a home cooked meal sometime." She seemed quite interested in dipping her chips into her catsup. Oliver was glad she wasn't looking at him, because he blushed quite deeply.  
  
"Well, yeah. Is everyone else going to be there?" He could tell by the look in her eyes when he said this that she wasn't expecting it. "I mean, not that I want them to be, or, er," he trailed off. Her spirit lifted a bit at this last remark.  
  
"Well, they can if you want them to, but I wasn't planning on it. I haven't quite mastered cooking for that many yet."  
  
"Great. So, when is this dinner going to be?" he asked, now regaining the blood that had suddenly left his head moments ago.  
  
"Um, well, I need a day to shop, so is Wednesday OK?"  
  
"Sure," he said, and they went back to their lunch. Hermione had just happened to get out of her class and was at the counter ordering her own lunch. She had noticed the couple eating and had 'accidentally' heard them talking. She was quite excited and made it a priority to talk to Lav ASAP. She quickly apparated to outside Lav's classroom and waited impatiently for class to be over. As soon as Lav stepped outside the door, Hermione grabbed her arm and yanked her aside.  
  
"Mione! What the.?" she said, very surprised.  
  
"Shh! Just listen!" Hermione insisted. She proceeded to tell Lav all about Kostas and Oliver's conversation and dinner date.  
  
"No way! You can not be serious! Kostas was asking me about Oliver the other night!"  
  
"Really? I was talking to Harry about how they would be so perfect together!" Hermione rushed. The two girls jumped up and down and were absolutely delighted for the friends' new relationship. 


	4. The Date

Ch.4 The Date  
  
"Gods, Oliver! Why didn't you tell us you liked her so much!?" Ron asked Wood when he told them what he was getting ready for Wednesday night.  
  
"Yeah! We could tell something was up when you weren't talking about her, because we know how much you love to talk about birds," Draco said.  
  
"Hey, don't call her a bird! She's not just some chick you whistle at on the street!" Wood bellowed. Draco cowered slightly and knew to drop the subject.  
  
"Er, so, what's she making you?" he said cautiously.  
  
"I'm not sure. She told me she had a few recipes that have been handed down through her generations in mind. Must be pretty good," he said, now calming down.  
  
"Sounds scrumptious," said Ron. "Mind if I tag along?" Ron was never one to turn away from food, invited or not.  
  
"Umm, lemme think about this one. Well.," he said thoughtfully. "No," he said plainly.  
  
"Oh, I get it," Ron said. "I might get in the way of your snog-fest." Draco and Ron began to laugh, but they noticed Oliver wasn't and stopped immediately.  
  
"I've got to go meet Lav," said Ron. "See ya Wood, ferret." Everyone still lovingly called him ferret since the 'incident' in fourth year.  
  
"Wait. I'll walk you down. I might go see what Harry and the Herms are up to," he called. They left Wood struggling with his tie.  
  
~*~  
  
"You're sure I look OK, Lav?" Kostas asked, taking another quick look in the full-length mirror in the hall.  
  
"You look stunning, like an angel. He won't be able to take his eyes off you," she said encouragingly. Kostas was donning a white, flowing, sleeveless sundress that cut off at the knees and accented her wonderfully tanned skin beautifully. Her hair was down, save for a few strands fastened with silver butterfly clasps, and naturally waving. She had on the slightest touch of eyeshadow and her lipgloss reflected the light beautifully. Her feet were sporting a pair of strappy silver heels, which took nothing, if not added, to her superb grace.  
  
"OK, well, you better go meet Ron. You know how he hates to wait!" she said while shoving Lav out the door. Both of them knew full well how Ron was always late for everything and made everyone else wait.  
  
"But, Ron doesn't--" But she couldn't finish. Kostas had already shut the door. She began to take the baklava out of the oven to cool when there was a knock on the door. She walked to the door, took a deep breath, and tried to turn the knob, but with no luck. She still had her oven mitts on. She took them off hurriedly, set them on the table, and opened the door with a smile that could dazzle the gods.  
  
"Hi," Wood said through a sigh.  
  
"Hello," she answered. "Won't you come in?"  
  
Kostas's dormitory was not a normal one, by any means. They were larger at B.U. than they were at Hogwarts, of course. All rooms consisted of a living room, a kitchen/dining room area, two bedrooms, and one bathroom. The first room Oliver entered was the living room. It was painted a deep red with gold trim. A plus brown leather sofa sat against the far wall, accompanied by a rich mahogany end table and a coffee table to match. But the most prominent thing in the room was the vast amount of pictures it exhibited. Picture frames covered the walls, the tables, the bookshelves, and the piano that sat in the corner. Some pictures of snoozing old witches and wizards, some landscapes with birds swooping about, some of a smiling, energetic family, her own obviously, and some of Kostas with her friends. But there was one person who had the most photographs by far. A young man with dark hair, much the color of Kostas's, deep brown eyes, a smooth face, a content smile, and an expression that seemed to show he was quite a likable person kept waving at Oliver in a very friendly way.  
  
"Supper is just about ready," Kostas informed Oliver as she led him into the dining room.  
  
"It smells wonderful!" he exclaimed. So many different sensations tickled his nose he had to ask, "So what are we having?"  
  
"Roast lamb, spinopatkas, rice, dolmades, village salad, and baklava for dessert," she replied as she took the roast out of the oven. They sat and ate and chatted about quidditch, the gang, and Kostas's home.  
  
"So who's that lad there are so many pictures of? A brother?" Oliver asked, digging into his 4th dolmade.  
  
"Oh, er, no. He was my boyfriend. We had been going together all through school, but he, um, died," she said, "More lamb?" she offered, obviously trying to hide something.  
  
"No thanks, and you don't have to tell me the rest if you don't want," he said quietly. "I'd understand completely."  
  
"No, no. I should tell you," she said, looking at her plate. "Well," she began, slowly, "He was in many ways like Harry. But not as lucky. He was a very good wizard, but a mudblood, I think you call them. His parents were also killed by a dark wizard, his name was Malvagio. But while this wizard was not as feared or well-known as Voldemort, he was just as evil. Zeke, that was his name, was not harmed by this dark wizard. He was visiting some relatives in Sicily at the time. His parents had sent him there because they knew this wizard would be looking for them. Zeke was 9, so he remembered his parents quite well. This wizard searched for Zeke many years, and found him 3 times, but each time Zeke defeated him and sent him into hiding for another year. But the 4th time, our 6th year at Santorini, he was killed," she finished awkwardly.  
  
There was a solemn silence before Wood said quietly, "I'm so sorry for you. I can only imagine how you feel."  
  
The rest of the meal was finished in silence save for the requests for food to be passed and the occasional thank you. After the baklava and coffee, Kostas asked for some help with the dishes. 


End file.
